dimensional_collisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb Adrian Taylor
''"Woah Ma'am you're gonna have to return that man's pink frilly purse right now! ... Unless... Did I read the situation wrong?" -'' Caleb Adrian Taylor as Phantom Appearance Caleb has inherited most of his facial features from his mother. His pale skin, his blue eyes, his small round nose, and sharp facial structure all come from his mother. However his dark amethyst coloured hair and over all build are taken from his father. Personality Caleb's personality seems laid back on the exterior. Inside he is a very stressed and insecure individual, and while alone or with people who are very close to him. He often insults himself, calling himself stupid. He covers these insecurities with witty sarcasm and jokes. Caleb is also a bit of a control freak when it comes to his living space and life in general and hates it when things go out of control. Hence his reaction to what Zarya did to his life. Because of Zarya pushing him out of existence he has recently entered a state of slight depression where it takes very little for him to become saddened greatly. Powers/Abilities Powers Caleb has many different powers that he has inherited from his parents, and that seemed to have appeared out of no where.These powers are as followed: * Power Absorption - The user can steal powers from others, usually this is temporary and the victims naturally regain their lost power, but some users may be able to steal powers permanently ** Power Mixture - The user can merge two or more powers to create new powers as well as different combinations. Sometimes the second ability may be naturally born, on others it may have been taken from another by force. ** Power Bestowal - Caleb can temporarily give some of his powers to others. * Telekinesis - User can influence/manipulate/move matter with their mind. This is Calebs primary way of flight. * Telepathy - Power to mentally receive and/or transmit information. Users of this power are often called Telepaths or Mind Readers. * Super Speed - Through countless hours of training, and absorbing a bit of this ability from his father when doing said training. * Demonic Mana - Caleb has the ability due to his demonic heritage to summon up demonic mana and use it to power different attacks of his. Caleb has a very fine control over this mana and and is able to create complete mana constructs out of it. ** Because of this mana control Caleb has the ability to do some basic magic. He has also absorbed some of these magical spells from past enemies and he now uses them himself. Abilities * Master Swordsman * Master at hand-to-hand combat * Excellent Chef. * Competent magic user. Equipment * One of his Father's swords. Lupin, that's had Azazel's spirit and power put into it. * Phantom Outfit. * Several scrolls to perform different spells instantly History Darkness Falls Any records of Caleb Adrian Darksky before July 7th have disappeared entirely. Any things related to his parents, his friends, and his accomplisments have simply vanished. However from eyewitness accounts and piecing together clues, we have some idea of what transpired the day when Caleb had lost everything. Caleb met an old friend/enemy named Zarya, initially trying to help the poor girl with her problem of being possessed by the incarnate of death. However Death regained it's control over Zarya and a fight quickly broke out which resulted in Lacey Grimm, Caleb's girlfriend, falling victim to one of Zarya's attacks. This attack gave her the ability to access Lacey's powers and increased her own abilities by a hundred fold. On his next attack Caleb was hit with a white blinding light, the last image he had seen was Zarya giving off an evil grin, saying goodbye. A Broken Existence When Caleb woke up he had no idea how but he awoke in the middle of Neon. He had suffered no injuries and initially the world seemed completely fine. When he went to check on Lacey, she had no recollection of Caleb and her ever meeting, being friends, and dating. Caleb didn't understand why this was happening, so he went to his Mom's and Simon's house with intentions of getting their help. But when he knocked on the door he was greeted with confusion and the same reaction as Lacey. They didn't know who he was, it was as if he was never born. Then it hit him what Zarya had done, however to confirm it he went to Arcanium to talk with Aurelius and the council, which they to realized what happened. Zarya had some how gained the ability to control the nether force and erased Caleb from existence. Caleb pleaded with Aurelius to help him find a way to fix what has been clearly broken so badly. Aurelius suggested that he should find a way to gain the ability of the aether, the nether's opposite. To do this he'd have to take a massive source of life force into his body and combine it with magical properties. With this goal Caleb headed out to find any information of something that could compare to Zarya's power. Eventually however his journey lead him to Neon, and he ran into a pretty, short, black haired girl named Lacey Grimm. A Boy's Hope = Trivia